Mikasa Ackerman
Mikasa Ackerman is the foster sister of Eren Yeager, and the main female protagonist of the series. She lived with the Yeager family for approximately a year before the fall of Wall Maria. Though she desires only to live a peaceful life with Eren and Armin Arlert, Mikasa chose to follow them both into the military, where she would become the best soldier among the 104th Trainees Squad, and later joined theSurvey Corps to follow Eren. Fall of Wall Maria Arc Mikasa appears for the first time in year 845 somewhere inside Wall Maria. She is seen waking Eren up, telling him that they need to return to home. She is surprised to see tears in his eyes and asks why he was crying.On their way home, they meet Hannes. Mikasa watches as Eren complains about the soldiers slacking off while on duty.Later, both Eren and Mikasa watch the return of the Survey Corps forces, witnessing yet another failure of their expedition. After returning home, Mikasa tells on Eren, revealing to his parents his desire to join the Survey Corps. Annoyed, Eren leaves, with Mikasa following him. They save Armin, who is being beaten by local bullies and together discuss their desire to go outside the Walls. At that moment, the three kids witness the sudden appearance of a Colossal Titan that breaches the Wall's gate. Mikasa and Eren run back to their home to find it crushed and their mother trapped under the debris. In spite of their attempts, Mikasa and Eren are unable to free her, Hannes rescuing them as a Titan devours their mother. Mikasa and Eren are placed on a ship just as the Armored Titan breaks through the inner gate, letting the Titans inside Wall Maria, witnessing Eren's vow to kill all the Titans as they are transported to safety. Once inside the safety of Wall Rose, Eren confronts a soldier from the Garrison who manifests his annoyance for having to share their food with outsiders. The short beating the soldiers give Eren cause him to claim that he will retake Wall Maria with his own hands and insult Armin for his doubt, Mikasa punching him to bring him back to his senses. She then declares that she will do everything to keep him alive, forcing him to eat the rations he had previously discarded out of anger. Screenshots Scene11137-1.png Scene09889-0.png Scene09625-1.png Scene09601-0.png Scene09577-2.png Scene09553-1.png Scene09529-0.png Scene09505-1.png Scene09265-2.png Scene09241-1.png Scene09217-1.png Scene08929-3.png Scene08953-2.png Scene08713-1.png Scene08689-2.png Scene08665-0.png Scene08449-2.png Scene08425-2.png Scene08401-1497988733.png Scene08377-1.png Scene19225.png Scene19201-0.png Scene19177.png Scene19153-0.png Scene19129-1.png Scene18697-0.png Scene18553.png Scene18529.png Scene18505-0.png Scene18481-0.png Scene18457-0.png Scene18433-1.png Scene18409-1.png Scene18385-1.png Scene18361-1.png Scene17545-0.png Scene17521-2.png Scene17497-1.png Scene17473-1.png Scene17449.png Scene14233-0.png Scene14209-0.png Scene14185-0.png Scene14161-0.png Scene14137.png Scene14089-0.png Scene14065-0.png Scene14017.png Scene13993.png Scene13969.png Scene13945.png Scene13921.png Scene13897.png Scene13873.png Scene13489-0.png Scene13465-0.png Scene13417.png Scene13393.png Scene13369-0.png Scene12529.png Scene11281-0.png Scene11257-1.png Scene24721.png Scene24697.png Scene24673.png Scene21361-2.png Scene20401-1.png Scene20377-1.png Scene20353-0.png Scene20329-0.png Scene20305-0.png Scene19969-1.png Scene19945-0.png Scene19921-0.png Scene19897-0.png Scene19873-1.png Scene19441.png Scene19417-0.png Scene19393.png Scene19369.png Scene19345.png Scene19321-0.png Scene19297-0.png Scene19273.png Scene19249-0.png Attackontitan25 (18).PNG Attackontitan25 (17).PNG Attackontitan25 (16).PNG Attackontitan25 (15).PNG Attackontitan25 (14).PNG Attackontitan25 (13).PNG Attackontitan25 (12).PNG Attackontitan25 (9).PNG Attackontitan25 (7).PNG Attackontitan25 (6).PNG Attackontitan25 (5).PNG Attackontitan25 (4).PNG Scene02257-0.png Category:Divas Category:Sword Wielders Category:Army of Light Category:Prodigy Category:Toonami Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Killing Intent Category:Slave Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Assassins Category:Tacticians Category:Stealth Force Category:Attack on Titan Universe Category:Sole Survivor Category:Orphan Category:Stoic Category:Murder Category:Horseback Riding Category:Suicide Watch Category:Acrobatics Category:One-Man Army Category:Street Fighters Category:Temper Category:Virgin Category:Special Forces